Like Always
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: Will breaks his own arm in order to see Jem. Will insists on Jem coming over to eat with them-even though Jem can't eat. Will will do anything for Jem. Like always.


For Ali (saltzmans) (GGE). Enjoy, sweetie.

One Million Words Competition: 1203 words

**Like Always**

Tessa sighed. She loved Will, she really did, but sometimes she thought that he went too far.

Just the other day, he had broken his own arm, saying that he had to go to the Silent City for treatment from Jem.

He was going to break Gabriel's arm but luckily Tessa and Cecily were there in time to stop him. Besides, Will would probably not actually break someone else's arm for his own benefit.

She sighed. What would Will do without her? He was an adult now, even if she wasn't.

James Herondale had come into their life, and she had thought that that would change things a little. Not in the slightest.

He would still do anything to see Jem-just not in the sight of James. He didn't want James getting a bad influence.

One Herondale child was enough. What had she been thinking when she had gotten pregnant with another child?

She looked down at her stomach affectionately. It didn't matter, anyway.

The more Herondales there were, the happier she'd be.

"Will," she called. "James! It's time for dinner!"

"Coming, dear," he called.

She smiled.

"By the way-" he started, poking his head through the doorway, James in his arms.

"You persuaded the Silent Brothers to let Jem come?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Correct. I told them I wanted to thank him for healing my arm. He is really good at that stuff, you know," he said, grinning at her.

She nearly melted. They've been together forever, but she was too weak for his smile.

"You do know that he can't eat?" she said, smiling at him.

"Of course! Who do you think I am, Gabriel?" Will smirked.

She went over to him and pecked him on his lips quickly.

"That's all I receive for getting Jem to have dinner with us?" he asked, pouting.

She shook her head at him, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "Not in front of James!"

He smiled at her. The doorbell went, and he quickly placed James into her arms and ran for the door.

He may be an adult now, but he was still immature.

Tessa looked at James adoringly. He was such a beautiful baby.

"Jem's here!" he called excitedly.

She beamed as she made her way towards the door. "Jem! It's so good to see you again!"

He smiled. _It's only been a week._

"Yes I know," she said, smiling at him. "Here, hold James."

She placed baby James into his arms. He took James into his arms. If he could, he would be smiling right now.

_James says that he's hungry_.

Tessa smiled. "The food's almost ready!"

"Do you want to play the violin while you wait?" Will asked, grinning.

_Its okay, I can do that before I leave. Besides all that, how is your arm?_

"Oh its fine, you did a wonderful job at fixing it up. You were always good at the iratze," Will said admiringly.

_You flatter me_.

Tessa smiled. She could hear the playful banter in Jem's voice.

"Oh, the food's done!" she said as she turned off the oven and pulled out the food.

"Looks good! But of course, anything you make looks good, and tastes good," Will said, grinning as he kissed her on the forehead.

_I've forgotten what food tastes like_.

"Good," Will said in reply, mouth stuffed with food.

"Will!" Tessa scolded.

_It's okay. It probably does taste good. Hopefully they'll find a cure for me so I can eat again._

"Speaking about the cure, has Magnus had any luck with finding one?" Tessa asked, looking up from feeding James.

_Not yet. But I can still hope. Magnus is doing so much for me already and I feel like asking for a cure is putting a lot on his load_.

"Well Magnus isn't one to take deals if he doesn't want to. So it's fine. Besides, once he finds the cure, you can pay him back with kisses," Will joked, grinning.

_Of course. And I'm sure you can help me._

Tessa felt Jem smiling inwardly.

"If he finds the cure while I live, that is," Will said sharply.

"I'm sure he will," Tessa said quickly to cover up the awkward silence that lay amidst them.

_And besides, even if you don't, I bet you'll come back from your grave just to do so._

Tessa and Will laughed.

"So how's it like?" Will asked, stuffing some food into his mouth, "Being a Silent Brother."

_It's not terrible work, but I would prefer for me to just be… me._

"Well of course," Tessa said, resting a hand on his arm, "We all would."

_Besides all that, how are you two? And James._

Tessa could hear Jem's affectionate tone when he said her son's name. "We're fine. Will is behaving, most of the time, and he's grown out of the habit of calling Gabriel _Lightworm_. Gabriel and Cecily are doing really well too. Gideon and Sophie are both happy," Tessa smiled at him.

Will rolled his eyes. "Well I usually try not to call Gabriel _Lightworm_. But sometimes, you know, just _sometimes_, it slips out by accident."

_I'm sure it's by accident_.

Tessa laughed. "Oh, and James is learning to walk, kind of. He took his first step the other day, before falling onto his face."

"Just like his father, he is. He'll be up and running in no time, and he's only eight months!" Will grinned proudly.

_I don't think you were running at eight months. I don't think you were running at two years old, either._

Will scowled as Tessa laughed. It felt good to be together like this again, bantering playfully back and forth.

* * *

Jem took his violin out of his case and lightly dusted it off. He took it in his hand set it onto his chin. He took the bow out, and began to play.

Tessa closed her eyes, James in her arms.

Will smiled, as he closed his eyes too.

The music was beautiful and just like they remembered it. Tessa moved her head side to side with the quickly changing beat.

The bow moved across the strings of the violin quickly and efficiently, making a clear, smooth and beautiful sound.

Jem felt like he was home again, like he always did when he played the violin.

After he had finished, he put the violin and bow back into its case.

_Thank you._

"No, Jem. Thank _you_. That was beautiful, like always," Tessa said, smiling.

"Like I've always said, you're _almost_ as good as violin as I am with words," Will said, winking.

_And like I've always said, you're almost as good at words as I am with violin._

Will and Tessa laughed, and James began to cry.

Tessa began rocking him back and forth, and James's cries quieted down.

"Thank you for coming. It's been great to see you, like always," Tessa said.

"Come again soon! Or I'll have to break something else to see you and I really hate to do that." Will grinned.

_I'll try. Mizpah._

"Mizpah," Will and Tessa echoed, and soon, all they could see was Jem's retreating figure, until he disappeared from sight.

And Jem was gone.

_Like always._


End file.
